


Not Always Everest

by SunflowerSupreme



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, TAO is not the world's greatest teacher, Teacher-Student Relationship, but she is not above scaring the shit out of them, no one is allowed to die, she is unique
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: “Not again,” Mordo said, because of course Stephen Strange wasn’t the only student to be stranded as part of a test.





	

“Not again,” Mordo said, because of course Stephen Strange wasn’t the only student to be stranded as part of a test.

It wasn’t always Everest, that would be too predictable (and even as beautiful as it was, if she had to go there every time she wanted to prove her point about a student’s ability she would grow tired of it). No, it depended on the student and what would worry them. 

Mordo had technically been left twice: once in the middle of a swamp to prove that he could use his sling ring to return to Kamar-Taj before the tide came in, and once in the middle of Mexico City because they had been investigating odd occurrences and she had become frustrated with him (that was the day he learned to always carry a sling ring, after it took her several hours to bother returning).

Hamir she had left in a desert. He had been the slowest to get back, having given up on account of only having one hand, only making it when a pack of hyenas had found him and he panicked. His son Wong had never been left anywhere, because the first thing Hamir had done was ensure that he could use a sling ring well enough that she didn’t have any excuse to. 

Daniel Drumm she had dropped on his brother’s doorstep. As soon as he realized where he was, he had gotten back to her in almost record time. 

Tina Minoru got herself locked in the mirror dimension, and had only made it out once she had realized that her mentor wasn’t kidding when she said that even though it appeared to be made of glass, you couldn’t actually break your way out.

Kaecilius had been left in, of all places, a jungle, for no better reason that had irked her and she was in the mood to see him get rained on before he made his way back.

Stephen Strange she left on Mount Everest for two specific reasons: she felt like seeing the snow, and because the loss of mobility that the cold would cause would quickly prove her point.

Of course, she had never let her students fall into any harm. Once she left them where ever it was she decided upon, she kept an eye on them. If ever they had fallen into any danger she would have immediately intervened, although, she made a point to make sure that was not spread. It simply wasn’t needed for her students to know they were perfectly safe, they reacted better when they assumed themselves to be in danger. 

The few she had to step in and rescue were safely returned to Kamar-Taj, any injuries treated and any fears soothed. A second chance was always offered (and, if needed a third or fourth). They all managed in the end, sworn to secrecy that her methods were not so dangerous as she would have them believe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a plot bunny I've had for a while. I MIGHT expand this into a short series with a chapter about each of the students mentioned, but I'm not making any promises, so for now its complete.


End file.
